


Valentine Wishes

by Kimber



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimber/pseuds/Kimber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy coming to terms she has a vampire Valentine and that's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Wishes

February 13, 2001

 

Buffy sat quietly as everyone talked about their plans for Valentine's Day. Since her calling as the Slayer, she'd never had a single romantic February 14th. Not with Angel losing his soul, not with Riley's work with the Initiative, and her duties as the slayer of evil demon's rarely allowed her that night off. Even Halloween became a working holiday for her.

Xander was taking Anya to a new French restaurant to celebrate. Willow and Tara was talking about having a nice, romantic dinner at home. There was even talk about meeting up later that night for the annual 'Lovers Day Dance' at the Bronze. The dance Buffy was yet to make.

Dawn told her earlier about a party she and Janice was going too at Jessica's house. It was a 'dress as your favorite valentine' party. Both girls were doing well since the parking incident on Halloween, so Buffy said Dawn could go.

Listening to everyone's happy plans and excited voices did nothing to make her feel happy for them. All she could do was sit and wonder when it would be her turn to have a sappy, loving Valentine's Day without all the blood and gore. The more she thought about it, the more she worried why she didn't feel more upset about it all. She still didn't know how to feel, or maybe it was because deep down, she didn't want too.

"I'm going to go in the back and train for awhile," Buffy said to no one in particular as she stood and walked way. She was sure no one would miss her or notice how so not in the happy Valentine's spirit she was acting.

Xander and Willow turned and watched their friend walk away. Their look of confusion made Anya shake her head in wonder and caused Tara to silently question just how Buffy's friends couldn't see what was going on with the slayer.

"Honestly, don't either of get it? Valentine's Day! The day for lovers and couples, and Buffy's uncoupled. Are you getting the picture now?" Anya pointed out in her typical blunt fashion.

"Oh!" Willow gasped, thus telling Tara especially how blind Willow was to Buffy's pain and withdrawal.

"Maybe we can set her up with someone?" Xander suggested.

"Not a good thing to do on Valentine's Day," Anya replied, keeping it to herself that when she was a vengeance demon, it was her busiest day of the year.

Tara fought hard not to tell Xander to shut up and not to even think about setting Buffy up on a blind date. She decided there and then to try her hand at matchmaking. She knew just who could make tomorrow special and memorable for Buffy Summers. The Wicca was sure this person had what it would take to bring Buffy's spirit back to life.

"I think it's best we just invite her to the dance," Tara suggested, hoping to avoid them interfering in her plans.

"Do we ask her now, or later?" Willow looked around at everyone at the table.

"Why don't you ask her now, sweetie," Tara recommended. "I need to run a couple errands and then I'll meet you back home."

Tara had noticed the faraway expression on Buffy's face earlier. The more plans that were made for Valentine's Day, the more Buffy withdrew. It broke her heart that neither Willow nor Xander seemed aware of how unlike her usual self their friend was acting. It was as if she came back missing something vital, and Tara, for the life of her, couldn't figure out what.

"I'll just go back and ask her now and then meet up with you later." Willow leaned over to kiss Tara goodbye.

Tara returned the kiss and prayed her plan worked. She would improvise, after she spoke with Spike and ran her plan by him. Spike was the one that could reach Buffy's heart; she was sure of it. She just wished the others were not so close-minded about their resident vampire.

*******

Willow entered the training room with a mission to complete and she wasn't going to be waylaid one bit. She would make sure Buffy joined them at the Bronze tomorrow night, even if she had to hog tie her best friend and drag her screaming and kicking all the way there.

It shocked her to see how Buffy seemed to be just going through the motions as she trained. Where Buffy's routine used to be like watching a martial arts ballet, the punches and kicks now seemed to be forced as she observed unnoticed from the sidelines. The spirited girl that once was her friend was gone, and in her place was someone Willow could find no words to describe.

The last thing she wanted to talk- let alone think about- was Buffy's release from Heaven. She may have conjured the spell and made it possible. God, or whoever was in charge up there, let it happen. In her mind, they deserved to share some of the blame as well. It still hurt that the only one Buffy had told had been Spike.

"Buffy, do you have any plans tomorrow night?" Willow asked. She noticed how Buffy didn't even flinch. 'Maybe she knew I was here all along.'

"Patrol, home, and watch a few romantic comedies about girl gets boy, boy loses girl, then boy gets girl back. You know, blah, blah, blah," Buffy answered as she continued to train.

It was becoming harder and harder to not go to Spike and let him help her to forget. No matter how much she wanted to lose herself in him and what he made her feel, she just couldn't do it without feeling guilty about it. It just wasn't right for her, the Slayer, to want to be with the evil, unsouled undead. All she could think was that it meant she was close to the edge of falling into the pit of evil. Maybe she was beginning to become like Faith.

Buffy realized how quiet it had become as she turned toward her one time best friend. She still considered Willow a friend, but not sure is she'd ever trust Willow to be her best friend again.

She wasn't able to tell Willow about Heaven, because the Wicca had been the one to conjure the spell that yanked her from her peaceful place. Not because Buffy was truly needed, but to prove she could. Also, Willow wouldn't understand the need she had for Spike in her life right now. Instead, she and Xander would only judge her as a terrible Slayer for getting involved with another vampire.

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Buffy asked, trying to change the subject away from her.

"Dinner and dancing with Tara. We're planning on going to the dance at the Bronze." Willow smiled softly at the mention of her lover. "We were hoping you'd come with us to the dance?"

"I don't know, Wills. Me and holidays and special events usually are of the unmixy kind. Ruined prom dress, and all that," Buffy replied while stretching her arms and back.

"Please, we both want you too come," Willow begged. "Look at my face, Buffy Summers. You know this look. How can you say no?"

Buffy giggled, remembering a time when this worked. "Okay, but on one condition."

"Name it."

"If I get bored, I can leave the party. Alone. No trying to make me stay, or following me home. Deal?" Buffy listed her conditions with a stubborn expression of her own, while hiding her surprise that she even agreed to begin with.

"Deal!" Willow agreed quickly, fighting the urge to jump up and down and clap her hands like a child.

"Okay, that's settled then," Buffy said as she turned to grab her towel and bottled water. "I need to get going, Dawn will be home soon."

"I have a few things to do, too, before meeting Tara later. I'll meet you back at the house, then."

Buffy nodded her head before finishing her water. She watched as Willow left and fought the urge to leave and find Spike. The longer she stayed away from him, the more she craved his touch. It scared her, since she'd never felt this way toward Angel or Riley. Yes, she'd found excuses to be with Angel, but she never felt the intense need to be with him that she felt with Spike.

It had been weeks since she'd broken it off with Spike after finding out about him being the Doctor. Deep down, she knew he had mostly likely had gotten into something over his head because he was doing it to get money for her.

She knew it wasn't a good excuse, but then again, it was Spike. His intentions, if she would let herself really believe her heart, were honest and unselfish, but like most of his plans since she'd come to know him, not well planned out.

Buffy shook off her thoughts of her Spike obsession, telling herself it didn't matter. There was no room in her life for him, or anyone else for that matter. All they did was set her up and then leave anyway, so why not nip it in the bud and just not let them in? Even if that little voice in her head kept trying to convince her that it was all a lie. It kept saying he'd never leave her, at least not willingly.

"I have to get home to Dawn. No more thinking about Spike, no thoughts of Spike," Buffy said as she grabbed her jacket before leaving.

Anya watched as Buffy practically ran out the back door. She'd started to suspect something was going on with the hot sexy vampire and the depressed, almost suicidal slayer a few weeks ago. The ex-demon had her work cut out for her if Buffy ever came to her senses and followed her heart.

Xander would be a hard one to convince it was for the best. The only one strong enough to be Buffy's equal would someone who understood her calling and be able to fight by her side without Buffy having to worry about them much. Since Spike already loved her, and it appeared Buffy had feelings for him as well, it would only be right if they mated.

"I just hope it doesn't disrupt my wedding."

*******

Tara waited until Willow retired to their room before attempting to talk to Buffy. Dawn was in the kitchen, doing her homework and enjoying some milk and cookies before bed.

"Buffy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tara asked in her soft and gentle way.

"Sure." Buffy was obviously defensive. "What do you want to talk about?"

Tara felt apprehensive as she joined Buffy on the couch. She wondered if this was the right time to do this. Then again, if the plans she and Spike had made for tomorrow would have any chance of working, the talk had to be now. The stage needed to be set so that Spike and Buffy had a real chance on securing a future together.

"Buffy, have you given any more thought as to why you and Spike became lovers?"

"We’re not lovers. I don't know what it is, but definitely not lovers." Buffy adamantly denied. "It's wrong, what we did…or are doing. Me and Spike…it's just wrong," she whispered.

Tara knew it was her fear that all of her friends would desert her and was quick to assure Buffy she wasn't judging her by saying, "It's okay. I'm not here to judge you. But why would you consider the fact you and Spike being lovers…why do you think it's wrong? I'm just trying to understand."

There was a shocked expression on the Slayer's face. "You're serious; you really don't understand the wrongness of me and Spike doing it?"

"Does he make you feel alive when you're with him? Do you feel you can tell him anything and he’ll be there to listen? Will he tell you what he thinks? Do you miss him?" Tara leaned closely as she asked, wanting to see Buffy's reactions.

Buffy's eyes grew larger with each question, because each one, her mind silently answered yes too. Especially the last one, the one about missing him. She missed the annoying vampire more then she cared to acknowledge. She missed how he always seemed to be there, ready to protect her. Still, no matter how much she wanted things to be different, the wrongness of it all brought on so much conflict.

"He's evil,” Buffy hissed, trying not to break down and cry in front of Tara.

"If he's so evil Buffy, why hasn't he killed you and moved on?" Tara asked the same question she'd been asking herself over and over since Buffy's return.

Buffy found she didn't have an answer that supported her belief that Spike was purely evil anymore, and deep down she knew it was because he truly did love her. Still, she continued to deny this and the fact that she might return his feelings. So many things could happen that would break her if she allowed herself to truly believe in his love.

"Everyone would hate me, turn their back on me," Buffy tried to explain. She knew that her friends would disown her if they knew the truth, and Giles would never talk to her again. All of this kept her from opening herself up to the truth about how she felt about Spike. "I'm the Slayer and I shouldn't be sleeping with the enemy. No matter how good or how right it might feel."

"But is Spike really the enemy?" Tara asked. "The others have no room to throw stones, unless they're prepared to have a few tossed right back at them. One almost lost herself in the dark magic, and even today is fighting it. The other is giving an ex-vengeance demon a second chance. So what, other than the Slayer title, makes you any different from them?"

"I'm afraid of what might happen if his chip stops working. I ran away when I sent Angel to Hell. I don't know how I would handle if I had to kill someone I loved again," Buffy confessed. "It will destroy me if I have to kill him."

"Maybe the chip will never break, or he might not go back to killing if it does. Willow could fall back into the dark magic, making me have to make some harsh decisions. Anya might revert to being a demon again, thus forcing Xander to make some tough choices. Giles might find himself at a crossroads one day, and he will have to live with his decisions as well." Tara's gently caring nature made it easier for Buffy to understand what the Wicca was trying to tell her.

"So, you are saying there is nothing wrong with loving Spike; the man who killed unknown numbers of innocent people over a hundred or so years." Buffy needed for Tara to clarify it all for her.

"I wonder if he was an innocent at the time he was turned? Could it be he's being given a chance to find the man he used to be?" Tara's questions gave Buffy a lot to consider. "All I'm saying is you should stop remembering who Spike was, and see who he has become. He didn't have to stay and help take care of Dawn, or protect us during patrols. If he's so bad, and so untrustworthy or undependable, why is he always there when you need him?"

Buffy gave her friend a weak smile and replied, "You've given me a lot to think about."

"Just remember, Buffy; what's important is what you think about this, not the others. Life is too short to waste it on fighting about something that might be meant to be."

Buffy felt better after hearing Tara say this, feeling the young woman's support and understanding. Finally, there was someone she could talk to and they would listen and not judge her. "Thanks," she said with sincerity.

"Anytime you want to talk, I'm here."

Buffy watched as the Wicca stood to leave, taking her words to heart. The television caught her attention, and since she did her best thinking when surfing the channels, she grabbed the remote. Her mind was restless as she tried to comprehend everything Tara had shared with her. There was a lot she was going to have to consider about all of this. The major thing she needed to figure out was exactly how she felt about that pesky, sexy, stubborn, self-reliant to a point, since he still couldn't defend himself against humans, vampire.

*******

February 14, 2005

Buffy sat at the table alone and watched everyone dance to a slow, sexy song. She knew it had been a mistake to come here tonight. Willow had Tara, and Xander had Anya, but here she sat by herself on a night for lovers, wondering where her secret lover was and what he was doing right now.

"No Valentine romancing for me," she sighed softly, wishing she were somewhere else instead.

"I wouldn't say that, luv," Spike whispered in her ear, making her jump. She hadn't felt his approach.

Buffy watched as he laid lovely wrapped gifts on the table in front of her. The soft kiss he placed on her neck didn't make her jump like it normally would have.

"You know where to find me if you decide you want me."

As quick as he had appeared, he was gone, leaving Buffy feeling dazed, but in a good way. Her eyes grew moist as she looked closer at the two presents Spike had left for her, along with a dark red envelope. They were wrapped in soft white paper with little red hearts scattered all over, and delicate red lace ribbon decorated each one.

She reached over and touched the card that had her name written so clearly. Reading her name, and not slayer, pet, or luv, but her truly given name, made this even more special to her. Picking up the card and opening the blood red envelope brought a smile to her face, and she thought to herself how this color would always remind her of him from this moment on.

The words in the giant heart on the front of the card made her smile more as she read, _‘My heart belongs to you.’_ It was the words written below that brought tears to her eyes, _‘It beats, for you for with you; I feel alive.’_

Her heart fluttered as she opened the card and a letter dropped to the table. Again he'd written in the card, making it more personal and heartfelt.

"Oh, Spike!" Buffy sighed as she closed her eyes and brought the card close to her chest. Once she got control of her emotions, she opened her eyes and was able to read the card. His words touched her, making her feel something good for the first time since they pulled her from Heaven.

 _You are my sunshine  
You are my soul  
For me it’s not the sex  
When I'm inside you  
I feel like I've come home  
You make me whole again  
You bring me back to life._

 _Love you always_

 _William 'Spike' Pratt_

Gently she laid the card down and picked up the letter. Everything Tara had said started to make sense. No one had ever done something so special for her before. No one ever made her feel so special before, either. With an eagerness that surprised her, she looked forward to what Spike had to say.

 _Dear Buffy_

 _I lied to you that night on the balcony. You don't belong in the dark with me. You belong to the light, and I would consider it a privilege to be the man who keeps you there, in all your golden beauty and grace. I'm a changed man because of you, for you are my soul. Even when you die and leave me to await my time in Hell, it will be worth it to have loved you for the time we have left._

 _You've given me a piece of Heaven that I would not change for the world. It makes it worth it that I'm no longer the Big Bad I used to be. If this damn piece of technology should burn out and stop working, I'd still not go back to what I was, for it would mean losing you. I lost you once, and will never do anything to feel that emptiness again. Let me give you something to sing about, for you are the wind beneath my wings._

 _Love you until the end of the world and beyond._

 _William James Pratt_

Buffy couldn't hold back the tears as she gently caressed the letter before placing it back inside the card. Laying the card close, she then picked up the larger to the two gifts. She gently removed the ribbons, wanting to keep the gorgeous wrapping together.

She didn't realize anyone had come back to the table until she heard Xander ask, "Hey, Buffster! Who gave you the prezzies?"

"Someone very special to me," she murmured softly as she carefully undid the wrapping paper, not wanting to tear it.

"Anyone we know?" Willow asked.

"Yes and no." Buffy held up the box of Godiva chocolates and whispered, "Oh, he remembered."

It was during one of their shared patrols when they'd come upon some vampires about to kill a candy shop owner. Spike had asked her if she had to save a certain chocolate, which one would she save.

"Who remembered?" Anya asked.

"He did. He remembered that I told him how I'd save Godiva chocolate," Buffy answered evasively, avoiding telling them it was Spike. She didn't want them to ruin this moment for her.

"Whoever he is, I think he must really like you,” Tara added with a smug little grin, happy that Buffy was enjoying Spike's gifts so far.

Buffy looked at the gentle Wicca and said, "I really think he does."

The Slayer didn't see how each of the others reacted to her not giving them a name. Xander was clueless and wondered whom Buffy was talking about, not even considering the man wasn't even human. Willow was a bit hurt that Buffy had never told her about the special someone who bought her best friend candy. Anya secretly smiled, having an idea it was a sexy blond vampire.

"I think I'm going to go and find him," Buffy said as she gently gathered her gifts. "I'm going to open this next one in front of him."

"Will you tell us who this 'him' is?" Xander was obviously dying to know.

"Maybe tomorrow, Xander. I don't want to spoil this night." Buffy knew if she told him it was Spike, Xander would race off and stake him.

"You go on, Buffy, and have a wonderful time," Anya interrupted while pinching Xander's arm.

"Ow!" Xander yelled, making Buffy bite her lip to keep from smiling.

"Don't worry, honey. I'll kiss it and make it all better when we get home," Anya said sweetly. The ex-demon turned to Buffy and whispered, "Enjoy the many orgasms he will give you."

Buffy blushed. It was obvious that Anya knew who her secret Valentine was.

"Thanks, I think. I’ll talk to all of you tomorrow,” she said quickly and hurried away, hoping to avoid any more questions that would delay her going to find Spike.

Tara noticed the expression on Anya's face and realized that she knew who Buffy was going to see. The ex-demon turned to smile at her and winked as she silently mouthed the name, 'Spike'.

The knowledge that Xander's fiancé knew and approved of Buffy and Spike's being together helped her to relax. It felt good to know that there was someone else, who had accepted the fact that Buffy and Spike just might become a couple. It was turning out to be a really nice Valentine's Day after all.

*******

Spike lay in bed. He was feeling a bit like William had right before confronting Cecily that fateful night. She had broken his mortal heart and sent him into the arms of his sire…his dark princess. At least if Buffy didn't show, it would only be him, the Wicca, and Buffy knowing his foolish deed.

With all his unbeating heart, he believed she would come, reminding himself of how she reacted to his being at the Bronze tonight. Her increased heartbeat and the smell of her arousal fed his belief as well that she would show. He'd rushed back to his crypt to make sure everything was perfect for her arrival. They left nothing out when he and Tara had planned tonight.

A soft noise caused him to hold his unneeded breath for a moment. If not for his enhanced hearing, he would never have heard her enter his home. For the first time ever, she entered quietly instead of her typical loud entrance announcing her arrival. No bagging doors or yelling of his name disturbed the quiet.

*******

Carefully clutching her precious gifts, Buffy gently opened the door without knocking or her usual barging in. She knew he'd expect her to just come charging in. The sight that greeted her caused her to pause for a moment. Gone was the dingy crypt for the most part. He'd cleaned up the place and decorated it with rugs and little odds and ends that gave it a homey feel. Soft candlelight brightened the area, giving a warm welcoming glow to Spike's home. A path of rose petals led to the entrance of the lower level, leading her to him.

Taking in a deep breath, she took in the floral fragrance that helped cover the musty smell. His well-worn duster was lying over the back of his chair. It called to her as she walked over and picked it up. Bringing the coat up to her face, she inhaled a mixture of leather and cigarettes: an aroma that could only be Spike's. It made her want to put the coat on and cover herself with his scent.

Reluctantly she returned his prized possession where she found it and turned to follow the path laid out for her. First she found a boot and then its mate as she moved closer to the entrance of his bedroom. Next, she found an article of clothing that brought a smile to her face. Bending down, she lay her gifts down and picked up the discarded black tee shirt.

Suddenly she knew what to do. Fighting back a giggle, she reached back and unzipped her dress. She let the dress fall to the floor and slipped his tee shirt over her head, taking time to breathe in his scent. Once the shirt was in place, she rubbed her hands over her body, feeling the need for him growing as her panties became moist and her nipples hardened.

Buffy stepped out of her shoes, not wanting to chance the heels being a nuisance on the ladder. And then bent down to retrieve her gifts. It was going to be difficult to maneuver down the steps with her packages, but she wanted them with her. She felt bad that she had nothing to give him in return. Even the knowledge that it wouldn't matter to him if she came empty handed, it still made her regret coming to him with nothing to celebrate what was about to happen.

*******

Spike fought the urge to go over and grab her off the ladder, to carry her over to the bed and go all caveman and fuck her silly. He knew deep down that it would defeat the purpose of tonight. This night was about seduction and making love. He wanted her to be here, in his bed, letting him worship her body the way she deserved.

Half way down the ladder, he noticed how she started to sway her hips even more. She was starting to enjoy this almost as much as he was. Seeing her pretty panties flash into view made it worth every minute she took coming down the steps.

His cock was harder than ever, and his demon was having a hard time holding back. He could smell how much she was enjoying this and he felt his fangs start to descend. It was the fact she was here of her own free will and not fighting her need for him that gave him the power to force his demon to relax.

*******

Buffy felt his eyes following her down. The heat of his stare increased her need for him and gave her to courage to continue. By the time she touched the floor, she wanted him inside her, his voice saying her name the way he does when he's sheathed in her warmth.

"I loved my card."

"Is that all you loved?" The strain in his voice told her how much he was fighting to let her come to him.

"Loved my chocolates, too."

"How about the other present?"

"I wanted to open that one with you," Buffy replied. She could hear the insecurity in his voice. It almost made her cry that he'd made up the bed with new red satin sheets and pillow cases. The comforter, also new, was thick and matched the other bedding. She knew he'd done all this for her, knowing she said it was too cold to sleep down here.

"I meant everything I wrote. You are my salvation, Buffy."

"Then you're mine, too," she whispered as the tears began to fall.

"Come be with me, kitten. Let me love you the way you deserve to be loved, faults and all." Spike lifted the covers inviting her to join him, to have it all if she wanted it.

Buffy quickly climbed into the bed accepting all that it entailed. She had noticed his jeans lying on the floor next to the bed and realized he was nude underneath the blankets. She moved closer, needing to be near him.

Spike smiled as she scooted as close as she could to him. The gentle way she treated his gifts touch him deeply. The delicate nature of how she placed her gifts on top of the covers gave him hope they had a chance to be together as a couple. He couldn't help but wish he could wake up with her on Christmas morning and watch her open her presents.

"Going to open it, pet?" He prayed that she'd like it.

"Not yet."

"No? Why not?" Spike started to get nervous.

"I want to thank you for this one and the lovely card and letter first." Her voice sounded unsure, and there was something else he couldn't put his finger on.

"What's wrong, pet?"

"I'm sorry I don't have anything for you."

Spike wrapped his arm around his slayer and hugged her close. "But, baby, you've given me the best present."

He could see her confusion when she asked, "What's that?"

Leaning in, he rubbed his nose against hers and replied, "You being here right now, luv, is the best gift you could ever give me."

Spike heard Buffy whimper right before she straddled his lap and kissed him passionately. The vampire thought he died and gone to Heaven. Her touch felt fantastic.

Just when he was about to deepen the kiss she pulled back and teased, "Then I guess you need to unwrap me and see what else I can do."

Spike couldn't contain himself after the invitation. He quickly stripped his shirt from her body. "Oh, kitten, this is the best gift anyone has ever given me."

"Good! But you're not done yet," she giggled as she wiggled her hips.

Spike felt the moist warmth of her pussy through her pink panties. It was the only thing separating him from her heated core. The feel of her hands softly exploring his upper chest and arms was driving him mad.

"Buffy, I love you more than life," he moaned as his fingers brushed aside the wet silk and slid into her tight, warm quim.

"Spike!" The need he could hear in her voice and the way her hips moved in rhythm to his fingers almost broke him. "I need you…so much."

He knew she loved him, but it was her fear of saying the words, 'I love you', that kept her from speaking them right now. Talking with Tara yesterday had opened his eyes to a few things. His slayer was afraid to love, because everyone she loved had left her. He in hoped in time she'd realize he was never going to leave her, and then the word 'need' would be replaced by 'love'.

Spike would show Buffy how in control he was of his demon. This night was about Buffy and what she needed right now. It just happened it was something he needed as well. This was about him showing her how a demon could love as much as any human, even a good deal more than most. He wanted to show her how much she was loved and cherished above all else.

"You have me, baby. All of me for as long as you want me." Spike whispered right before he took one of her breasts in his mouth and suckled gently in time with his plunging fingers.

Buffy quivered with need as Spike continued to do all the right things. God, she wanted him inside her now, wanted to feel him stretch her and make her feel his cock fill her and show her how much he loved her.

"I want you inside me now." She whimpered as she moved so his hard shaft rubbed against the crack of her backside. Even before she died, no one else had ever made her feel this perfect.

"Soon, very soon, kitten."

"Promise you'll never leave me, no matter what." Buffy begged as she looked down into his eyes.

"I will never leave you of my own free will. I'm yours, baby as long as you want me." His eyes told her his words were true.

Buffy lifted her hips up as his hand guided his leaking cock to her moist opening. Their eyes never wavered as she slowly lowered herself down, taking him in inch by inch. The love she saw gazing back and her left her in awe of her vampire. She wanted him to know how much she wanted him and not just the act. Too long, she'd been running from this, ignoring her true feelings, letting others dictate where her heart belonged.

"Let's make love." Buffy's simple words opened the door to a new beginning for both of them.

"Every day and every night." Spike promised as he fully entered her body, feeling like he'd been given a second chance on life.

They began to move slowly, their eyes never drifting away. Each one was content to share what words could not convey at this time. Buffy bit her lip when he pinched her nipples and pulled on them with such loving care, but she did not turn away. She was drowning in a sea of blue and it was a beautiful way to die.

She felt his hands traveling all over her body, the burning in her lower body telling her she was close. The moment his hands grabbed her hips and started to pull her down harder and faster, she was lost. She couldn't think. She wasn't even sure she was actually breathing as her mind started to fog.

Spike wanted to make her his, truly his, but he wouldn't without her permission. Any other time, he'd be watching her sweet little tits bounce up and down, but that would mean looking away from her breathtaking eyes. They told him so much that her mouth had yet to say. He'd always heard that the eyes were the windows to the soul. If that were true; right now he was the most loved vampire in the world.

Her skin was like silk and he couldn't get enough of it. Touching her was an addiction, and he let his roaming hands be his eyes for now. The moment she found her release, he knew it by the way her eyes grew large with the surprise and the intensity of her orgasm.

Spike roared, eyes going yellow as he came. Within seconds, he had his arms full of his sated, semi-conscious slayer. He gently rolled them over and made sure she was comfortable and safe. He softly kissed her, making sure his fangs didn't break any skin.

"You’ll always be safe with me, man or demon. Maybe one day, you’ll accept the demon as your mate and we'll be as one to you." Spike pulled Buffy close, comforted by her heartbeat slowing down to normal. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"You too, fang face." He heard her whisper as she cuddled closer and fell asleep, making him a very happy vampire.

*******

Buffy slowly woke up, wondering what time it was. The room was dark, but her senses told her it was no longer night. It didn't matter right now what time it was. Spike's body was curled against her back, his arms holding her close. Everything felt right for once and the outside world didn't matter.

"Sleep well, kitten?"

"Better than ever,” Buffy sighed as she snuggled closer to her lover.

"Gonna open your other surprise?"

"I'm still savoring this one." She giggled as she turned in his arms and hugged him close. "I couldn't see it even if I did. You let the candles go out."

"Give me a second and I'll have the place lit up for you."

"Don't be too long. I have plans for you,” Buffy offered as an incentive for her vampire to be quick.

"I love you."

"I know," she replied, feeling the loss when he jumped out of bed and hurried to light up the room for her.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Spike asked right before he lit the first candle.

"I was thinking of spending the morning with you and then going home to check on Dawn." Buffy looked around for her gifts.

"What about tonight?"

"That depends on how things go with Willow." Buffy stopped looking for the gifts to give Spike a worried look.

"Talk to me, kitten."

"What if everyone hates me for choosing to be with you?"

The fact she trusted him enough to speak about her fears touched him. If she needed more time before telling everyone about them he'd give it to her.

"Buffy, if you want to take this slow, we can."

"No, I'm done hiding what I feel. I want…no, I need to be able to move on with my life and you're part of the moving on." It was obvious that she meant what she was telling him.

"If things go really bad, I can move in with you and nibblet," Spike assured her. "I know she'll be happy if we're together."

"Yeah, she'll be tickled pink."

"Tara's okay with us," he reminded her as he lit the last of the candles.

"Yeah, and I think Anya is, too."

"I figured demon girl would be okay." Spike shrugged. "It's not like the whelp has much to say in the matter even if he will run his trap for no good reason."

"He has his reasons. They just don't always make sense."

Spike watched as Buffy started to kick off the covers and said, "Hey, where do you think you're going, kitten?"

"I've got to get the gift. I think it fell off the end of the bed."

"Back under the covers with you," Spike ordered as he moved to retrieve the gifts on the floor. "Keep that spot warm for me."

"Don't tell me you like it warm now?"

"I like you warm, baby. Nothing better then slipping in that nice warm body of yours to make this vamp feel all happy and…lusty," Spike teased as he tossed the gift towards his girl and started to crawl up the bed with a hungry expression.

"Lusty?" She giggled as she caught the package and greeted him with a look of longing of her own.

"Open it, Buffy. Tell me if I chose well," he demanded as he drew closer.

Buffy's hands were shaking as she tried to gently open the gift. As before, she wanted to try and not tear the paper or break the ribbon, but between the excitement of finding out what it was and wanting to jump Spike's bones, she was finding it hard to do.

"I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it," she replied as she finally opened the box. "Oh, Spike…it's beautiful!"

"I thought of us when I bought it."

"I can see that." Buffy couldn't hold back the tears as she took out the necklace. "Did you have this made or did you find it?"

"A little of both really," Spike answered as he laid his head on her lap and looked up at her. "I found the small cross with the emerald already in the middle. I had the jeweler add the sapphire. It was a little tricky, but he did a marvelous job."

Buffy looked at the delicate Celtic cross the metal was done in antique silver. In the middle where the cross intersected lay two stones. One was green and next to it was a sapphire stone that matched the color of Spike's eyes.

"It's perfect, but I can't wear it when you're around. It'll burn you."

"It's for you to wear when I'm not. It's my way of protecting you when I'm not around to do it myself."

Buffy carefully placed the necklace back into the box. She'd hated when Angel or Riley got too overprotective of her, but Spike never tried to keep her from doing her job. In fact, he made it a point to be there to back her up. With him, Buffy never felt like she had to protect him either.

"We can wait…"

Buffy reached down and placed a finger across his lips. "No! I'm not doing that to you, or more importantly, to us. I have to live my life for me. I can't let them dictate who I am any longer. I think we've all learned something over the last year. Life is too short not to live it. Yes, I'm the Slayer, but I'm also a woman."

"I only want what's best for you. If I learned anything since you jumped, it's that I don't ever want to live without you again."

"I can't promise I won't die, but I can promise to love you the days I'm alive."

"I will do my best to make them last for years and years," Spike vowed before he passionately kissed her.

No more words were needed as their bodies did all the talking for them. By the time they decided to join the living and check up on Dawn, the bonding had started. Both knew it wouldn't be easy, but made rules and promises to each other that would start a foundation that would come in handy and grow as the days went on.

Some would say this was the end of their story, where others would say this was only the beginning of something new that would last longer than anyone would ever imagine. It's true where one door might close, another will open.

 

The End


End file.
